


The Ghost Of The Woman You Used To Be Would Be So Proud Of The Woman You Have Become

by MrSpider945



Series: Modern Stuff - Six: The Musical [6]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Other, hope you like it my dudes, idk man, just some character study stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSpider945/pseuds/MrSpider945
Summary: inspired by hold my hand and we're half way there by @LailaLiquorice





	The Ghost Of The Woman You Used To Be Would Be So Proud Of The Woman You Have Become

**Author's Note:**

> Title Inspiration- idk ask @lailaliquorice i got it in one of her fanfics jdfhslgsdfhljdfhlk
> 
> speaking of that, this is inspired by this bad boi (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412416 ), so yee go read it!!1 hope you like it uwu
> 
> Trigger Warnings- None that I can think of, but please ask to tag if there’s something

_ Dear Anne, _

_ Hello. It’s me. Or, you? I can’t quite tell, honestly. It’s complicated. Reincarnation is complicated, honestly. _

_ I’m you from the future. 500 years or so in the future, in fact. It sounds wild, I know. But it’s the truth. _

_ I’m so sorry you have to go through what you did. Being forced to marry a guy who had been creeping on you for years, then getting imprisoned, and… Well, you know the rest. _

_ There are good things, yeah, like Lizzie, and Maggie… But overall, _ <strike> _ your _ </strike> _ our life was really shitty, wasn’t it? _

_ Again, I’m sorry, love. You’re allowed to feel hurt and betrayed and all that. Remember that it’s not your fault. None of it was. _

_ But our story isn’t done. _

_ I know it’s gonna sound weird, but we get our comeback. Literally, we come back to life in the 21st century. And we get to tell our stories. Through a musical. It sounds weird, but it’s taken off really well, and it’s working. _

_ You’re probably wondering how the others are. Well, I guess I should first tell you that Henry married three more women after Jane. Anna of Cleves, Katherine Howard (and yes, she’s our cousin. You would’ve liked to meet her) and Catherine Parr. Divorced, Beheaded, and Survived, _ <strike> _ respectvly _ </strike> _ respectively. And Jane died a few days after giving birth. _

_ We’re all living together. Yeah, Aragon and Jane too. You probably find it weird but, they’ve changed. Well, you and I both know _ <strike> _ we _ </strike> _ you don’t hate Aragon **just** for who she is. At least, I don’t. My memory from back then is a bit foggy, I’m sorry. But you and her, you were pitted against each other, weren’t you? God, Henry really fucked us all over, huh? _

_ But I digress. Jane has changed, she really has. She’s trying to move past what she used to be. I really appreciate that, but I get it if you can’t quite believe it. I definitely couldn’t for a long time. _

_ And the others… well, you don’t know them, but they’re all doing so well. And I’m… I’m healing. Slowly, but I am. _

_ You’ll be confused once you get to the 21st century, but you’ll adjust quick. And it’s so much better. I don’t want to spoil the surprise, but… You’re gonna be so much happier. I can’t wait for you to experience it _

_ And lastly… I’m proud of you. For _ <strike> _ litraly _ </strike> _ literally everything. I love you, darling. Stay strong, and chin up, my dear. You’ll be alright. _

_ All my love, _

_ Anne. _

The letter in Anne’s hands felt like it weighed more than the world.


End file.
